Gate: Thus The Corporation Profited!
by Mend1cant Bias
Summary: The Halcyon System. The frontier of space, well it was until... The House won. Halcyon has changed for the better, with improved relations with the settlers, The Hope restored and safely extracted from its off course destination, and the corrupted companies booted by Robert House. All that is left is the giant gate that leads into another universe? world? who knows?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Halcyon!

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my Outer Worlds/ Gate JSDF crossover. The Outer Worlds is a very good game containing, good RPG elements, gun mechanics, dialogue options and an interesting story. This story will be an AU for the Outer Worlds side, containing some small elements from other series.**

**I do not own any of the mentioned series. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Halcyon!**

The Halcyon System. A frontier of unlimited potential and cause for future investments. A place that offers new lives and homes to those wishing for a new experience. Founded by interstellar expeditions and years of calculating courses, it is now a den for corporate businesses and production of a multitude of products.

Life on Halcyon can be hell depending on where you lived, with Raptidons and Mantisaurs roaming for prey to devour, marauders eager to kill, maim or cannibalize other people, working daily shifts for certain businesses. Life in the frontiers of space was a hard, but definitely a forgiving place, well except Monarch or Terra 1 as it was called before board members left.

Living in the frontier had its positives. From adventuring the wildernesses of Monarch or Terra 2, stargazing and seeing the planets up close in the nighttime skies, meeting unique characters and the occasional (if rare) moon man who will try to sell you fancy soaps. This was but an average day in the Halcyon System.

Onboard a Gunship, at the helm of the ship, stood a man in reinforced leather armor with a duster. On the duster was the word RobCo in bulky letters stitched on the article of clothing. He currently had a pair of T&L Auto-Mag pistols holstered to his sides, a shock baton attached to his belt for close quarters. By his sides were a pair of hovering mechanical spheres with antennas poking out.

Eyebots as they were called. Robots that served as both messengers and scouts, armed with only small stun guns and light laser blasters. They can also serve as personal sentries and guards.

"ED-E replay mission instructions from House." Spoke the man, analyzing the cosmos.

"**Playing message:** "Simon, this is Robert House, your mission is to overlook the setting and construction of the Monsoon Teleportation Module. It's been getting harder over the years sending freighters to the Halcyon System, but with this, we can easily send personnel and supplies faster. But my secondary objective for you, is to overlook this gateway that has appeared. We've had troubles with barbarians that came from this 'Gate', they're definitely Human, and they are also extremely hostile. Thanks to population boosts from the freed Hope colonist, we have 12,500 troops and an assortment of mechanized infantry ready to move forward into the gateway. It is located on Monarch or Terra 1 to the locals, either way I would like anything you can find, from wildlife samples to resources, good luck. House out."

Right, the Hope, a colony ship that was left stranded a couple thousand light years from any planet. After initial findings, The Board was fine with leaving thousands of colonists to their fate. This action did not go without consequences, for after finding out about the Boards deeds, House raised hell amongst the companies responsible for the abandonment of the colony ship. Most, if not all companies were experiencing a hostile takeover, Auntie Cleo's became MedTec Synthogen Industries, the Sublight Salvage & Shipping became RobCo Scrap and Haul Corporation, Universal Defense Logistics became Helios Defense Task Force, the rest were put on tight leashes with Spacer's Choice being the only one on a loose leash, with Robert House stating, "As long as they don't slave away workers and keep their damn mascot away from me!". Either way, nobody wanted to mess with the Moon Man (god bless Martin Callahan). House used up a proportional amount of resources in digging up dirt on each corporation industry, threatening them to hand over control, leaving House as the apex on the market.

After initial takeover, House with the help of Phineas V. Welles, who was promised with resources along with sizable funds for a bigger expansion to his lab in return for complete cooperation, freed the remaining colonists using Welles's chemical formula to prevent explosive cell death. Though there were problems in dealing with giant roaches and rats that inhabited the lower decks, but overall the Hope was restored as a station that now orbits around Monarch alongside the newly built TranStar Talos 2 station, offering an offworld settlement and place of trade, relieving the death world with plenty of supplies and profit. House offered a shipment of ship parts, supplies, and highly new skip ships to the Groundbreaker station. In return, the Groundbreaker was under House's authority, and a proportional size of the mardets be required to serve in the upcoming expedition into the gateway. Overall, House ruled supreme in the system, his word was law. Though he was strict and mostly a businessman, he did know how to have friends.

Simon Riley, a dark haired youth with chocolate brown eyes that shone with need of adventure, great-grandson to Nathan Riley, otherwise known as Courier six, was one of House's most trusted agents and mutually accepted friend. After Six saved Nevada from the brutality of the Legion and peacefully protected the nation's independence from the NCR (though they still were allowed to keep the embassy on the Strip), he was gifted a spot in House's business and inner circle. The Courier proceeded to marry Rose Cassidy, having four kids, he died in his bed at the Lucky 38 surrounded by friends, family and other acquaintances, he has been credited to rediscovering the Big Mountain Research Facility and getting support from its residents, speaking sense to Father Elijha to return back to the Brotherhood, saving Zion National Park from Legion control, and peacefully stopping a nuclear threat while fighting off ghoulified legion and NCR remnants with a rival courier bearing an old world flag and a loyal eyebot.

House proceeded to take control over most of the Midwest. Terraforming the land using found GECKs, turning the lands fertile once again, allowing a new beginning. Of course, House kept his word when talked to the Courier, following his big plans on sending colony ships to find untainted and untapped worlds that can become new bastions for humanity. Earth's moon, Luna, played host to multiple large settlements on its surface along with a couple stations orbiting it. After the Halcyon colony ships were sent out to colonize the System, House started drafting improvements with the Skip Drive, with help from BMT's residential brains, they created the Skip Mk2 Drive, capable of reaching the Halcyon System from Earth in a week.

"Yes Man, how long until we reach the designated landing pad by the gate?"

"Approximately in 15 minutes sir! Why don't you talk with the crew in the meanwhile." The AI responded, it's screen avatar keeping the same friendly smile.

"Will do, keep the ship on course and send out broadcasts of our arrival" said Simon, leaving the bridge.

**On board the gunship, in the crew quarters**

Walking up to the main lounge, sounds of conversations and chatter were heard, upon Simon entering the room, the noise died down to a silence. All passenger members took a seat or stood in position. Simon took this opportunity as a chance to debrief.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we'll be making landfall soon, orders received as well, a gateway appeared a month back, releasing a horde of Barbarians that make the marauders look civilized, and mythological creatures. Our objective is setting up the Teleportation system we've been holding in the cargo bay, with a secondary to explore the other side of this gate and bring back samples. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what are our roles in this endeavor? I'm guessing weren't picked randomly." Spoke Morgan Yu, a TranStar Head Researcher and Fellow director of the TranStar Corporation alongside his brother, Alex Yu.

Both were major players in the ever expanding, Spaceborn business frontier. TranStar and RobCo being on agreeing ends and a mutual relationship with each other. The Yu brothers were found by House after exploring the rest of the devastated Earth, both boys were highly skilled in computer hacking and technological engineering.

"Morgan's right. I suppose a Super mutant, a Head executive researcher, an eyebot, a sniper, a BOS Knight, and me, were assigned for a reason." Spoke the residential gunslinger, Sam Cutter, a slim, bob cut blonde with an extremely deadeye accuracy.

"Simon sweety must have his reasons children, after all, he knows me and Leo make a great team addition!" Spoke Lily, residential Super mutant and everyone's grandma figure, also wielding a Makeshift, vertibird blade sword that is affectionately named Leo.

"As long as there's game or targets to hunt, I'm down for this exotic adventure!" Cheerfully replied Nicholas Raine, ex-sniper for the NCR's 1st Recon. A man out for trophies and new experiences, also an upbeat type of guy. He sported a sharp goatee and suave hairstyle that was covered by his old beret.

"I personally don't care, as long as I can still make daily reports to the Brotherhood, consider me active, someone also has to watch Simon's ass for trouble." Spoke Haiden Niers, standing Brotherhood of Steel representative and acquaintance to Simon, both being raised together as friends. Sporting combed blond hair and a stony face almost deprived of expression.

"What's wrong with me bringing ED-E?! He's a family Heirloom and a wonderful companion!" Argues Simon.

"If you don't mind having a flying toaster oven flying around you, with a risk of one day exploding. Then no, he is wonderful" Sam said.

"Ok, just cause he's really old, doesn't mean he's inefficient. Look at Lily! She's over what? A hundred or more! Also Morgan's operator bots look more like toasters"

"Fuck you, I'll have you know they serve more roles than that Sputnik imposter." Morgan casually said.

"Lily is also a Genetically engineered, behemoth of pure muscle that can rip a man in two. Still confident in Sparky?" Sam finished.

"He can do recon… but enough of that! We also have our establishments to discuss. Gratefully, the great King Yu has kindly offered us residential suites in his castle, the Talos 2 space station." Simon finished with a mocking bow. Morgan rolling his eyes at the gesture.

"Yeah, while Alex is busy overseeing Talos 1, I'll be overseeing the second, teams of researchers are already assigned there for special projects and researches, the station is an exact replica, though the Psychotronics lab has been replaced with wildlife holding areas for the native life in Halcyon. I do believe my team has made breakthroughs in some projects regarding the Raptidon species." Morgan stated, reading off his personal Transcribe communicator.

"*Beeep* sir! We have made it to the site, initiating landing procedures!" Yes Man broadcasted.

"You heard him lads! Get all your necessary equipment and report outside. We have a journey to begin!" Simon barked out, pulling off a Marksman rifle with camo paint from a display case, with the engraving reading **[All American]**.

**Monarch, Gate facility/research site...**

Within moments, everyone was gathered outside, armed to the teeth with their favored weapons of choice and packs full of supplies.

Taking a lift ride down the landing pad, the group was greeted by the sight of a Helios Task Force trooper. Armed with a Deadeye rifle and suited in recon armor, he walked up to them.

"Greetings folks! You must be the delivery team coming in with that brand new teleporter, right?"

"Affirmative, the name is Simon and the group following is my crew. The Teleportation device is ready for set up, cargo doors are open. But right now, I need to see this gate that appeared." Simon ordered

"of course sir! Let me bring you to General Victor, he'll be able to bring you up to date on the gate and the 'friends' we've been greeting from it" the soldier said.

"Great! If you wou…."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Simon was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off.

"Oh shit, another attack is on its way! Please everyone, follow me!" Urged the soldier, readying up his rifle.

" This complex is surrounded by concrete walls reaching 50 feet in height, those bastards would also have to walk through the maze section. We established catwalks to them off at a high ground advantage. AA turrets and whatever mechanical sentries not busy are tasked with the winged beasts they bring, they look like slimmer aerial cousins of the rapts." Informed the soldier, keeping a steady pace towards the headquarters building, with Simon and crew in tow.

Gunshots and yelling can be heard. Screams of men and roaring of beasts drowned the complex into a frenzy. With squads of Helios soldiers moving up on the catwalks to whatever hostile target they can find, mechanicals trotting on their legs to secure parameters with engineers catching up to establish barricades and defenses. The occasional pair of combat drones hovering overhead towards hostile forces. Some can be seen tracking enemy aerial units, clipping them from the sky with heavy machine gun or plasma fire.

After a few more turns and security checkpoints, the group arrived at a three story high building surrounded by squads of armed troops and elite mechanicals stationed on both the roof and front, ready to rip loose bolts of plasma or gunfire into whatever hostile made it past. And with that, the group hurried past the set of reinforced doors, making a meeting with the acting General.

**On the Invader's side…**

Things were not going well with Tribe Leader Titus Marsuvius. It's been a few months since the Beastmaster Tribe has first set foot beyond the gate. Hoping to find wealth, slaves and land to conquer and pillage, maybe a couple of battles to be won. But after initial arrival, plans have been going to absolute shit. Once on the other side, they've encountered dangerous, brutal beasts, some looking like overgrown leaf cutter bugs with hard shells surpassing their own armor. Reptilian hounds that vary in size, some reaching a height beyond a Vesuvius swamp lion, the beasts being able to spit acid was another danger besides it's terrifying maw. Whatever beast they killed required a group of men to take down, sometimes resulting in the death of an entire group of warriors.

The atmosphere of the world was really dreadful as well. All around, it smelled of ash and burning rotten eggs, making it hard to breathe and burning the lungs of some warriors. It truly brought a degrading fall to morale, with warriors fearful to continue moving forward. All seemed the same until they encountered groups of madmen and their deadly magic, spewing forth bolts of fire and magic that melted or pierced armor. With a number of casualties, the Beastmaster tribe successfully slayed the men. Taking with them a number of goods.

It all stopped when they found a village of sorts. Suspended over a large body of water, supported by iron pillars. As soon as they tried barging through the metal gate, a loud noise could be heard, only what can presumably be a warning for the village's defenders. Wyverns were sent to scout and attack from the sky over the village, but as soon as they reached the other side, loud bangs and explosions were heard, similar to the madmen's magic. And it was soon silent.

It took nearly an hour but the metal doors were finally nearing the breaking point, warriors readying their swords, bows, spears, and shields. With one last ram, the metal doors finally broke down, letting the men charge through. Oh how badly that went.

More of the same magic was encountered. Fire incinerating men to bones and ash, heads exploding, men being slashed by defenders using magical blades that caused wounds to burn and metal golems trotting around, smashing fellow tribesmen. This with all the other experiences combined, caused the rest of the survivors to retreat back to the gate, leaving wounded and dead behind, as well as the spoils of their exploration.

'Damn it! Not only once or twice, but three times we have tried! And we can't even push past these defenders.' Thought Titus, watching a group of shields march forward only to be mowed down.

'Those damn Imperials are still waiting for their gate to open up. Damn that demigod for suggesting this one.'

The continuous cracks and bangs brought Titus's attention from his thoughts. Continuing to watch as men tried to push past barriers and defenses, only to fall from the defenders and their magical weaponry, protected by foreign armor that even swords refused to cut. So with a heavy heart and shamed consciousness, Titus ordered a retreat.

"Retreat, back to the gate! Everyone fall back!"

With that the dam of thoughts broke through the minds of the tribal warriors. Panic broke amongst the ranks as they charged to reach the gate, but all of a sudden, multiple pods of iron fell from the sky, cracking open to reveal racks of metal constructs with blue glowing orbs. Each one was coated blue and white, with the occasional being a black coat and red shining orb that promised death and pain. With a single hiss, each rack shifted out, releasing each individual construct from its confines.

"Charge charge onward! They're but more of the cowardly magic constructs." Roared Titus rallying his fellow tribesmen towards the gate. Adrenaline overwhelming his state of mind, dulling down his fear and replacing it with a will to charge head on. Not sensing the imminent danger.

The constructs began moving forward, beams of energy were being fired from the black ones, while the blue and white ones sent bolts of lightning at downed warriors. In the end it was only Titus and a group of five behind him.

'Where did this all go wrong?' Titus thought, his vision going black as bolts of electricity sent him unconscious.

**Back with Simon's group…**

"Oh come on, We practically missed the entire fight!" Exclaimed Simon, kicking a barbarian's corpse, "well hopefully we'll get more chances across the gate, by the way when and how did Talos 2 send in the operators?"

"That would've been my doing, called in a requisition for a couple units of police operators, along with a couple of blackbox military operators. Figured we could've used back up incase things went south." Morgan replied, flipping out his transcribe, "figure I'll call in some transport for any surviving prisoners, maybe gets some information on what we're dealing with across this gate. Your welcome by the way."

"Hmph, welcome my ass. Well I guess we can begin mobilization across the gate. The General sure seemed ready with what he's sending" Simon said, remembering the conversation between him and the hard edged man.

**15 minutes earlier… **

Making their way to a guarded room. The soldier gave brief details, explaining to the guards before leaving. The group was allowed access within the War room, and were greeted with staff members broadcasting orders and battle information to troops, mechanical assistants bringing up files and data pads, and guards keeping watch.

In the center of the room, sat a holographic table with multiple screens above. A man in a full leather coat with ballistic vest, stood over the table, leaving a cold aura around him. He had a rough face with a burn covering a quarter beneath the cheek, along with a scar leading from his neck down.

"Well quite the cheery chap ain't he, let's go greet ourselves before the fights over shall we!" Simon said, making his way towards the General. "You must be General Victor, names Simon Riley, pleasure to meet you sir!"

Simon extended his hand for a shake, which the General kindly shook.

"Friendly and well mannered, don't know if your trying to be a kiss ass or just simply not afraid like these dogs I lead. Either way it's good to have you here, though I suppose Mister House sent you here on a package delivery. Am I right?", The General replied.

"Correct you are! Robert send his personal regards to lack of supplies being sent and troops. Thankfully, he sent us to deliver you a newly developed Teleportation system to speed things up, everything coming straight from Earth" Simon noted, handing the General a data pad listing all of the cargo on board.

"House has deemed it fit to also send in some additional firepower, with you guys still using A-8 Tiger heavy tanks, we've brought along 2 of the new Type 32 Nekomata tanks and an additional 2 battlewalker mechs. One being a L5 Riesig and the other a T-39 Bogatyr, both are major power houses for ground wars."

"I assume there are files of blueprints on these vehicles?", General Victor questioned, scrolling through the pad.

"Correct. This is but a taste, more vehicles and weapon blueprints are stored on that data pad, and with the use of fabricators, we can pump out parts for vehicles and have them assembled easily with the help of Morgan's engineer operators.", Said Simon

"Morgan Yu? Co-director of TranStar Industries? You must have quite the crew, guess he'll be leading future projects and operations for the eggheads up there right?", asked the General inquired.

"Correct general, that would be me, Morgan Yu, Co-director of TranStar and brother of Alex Yu. I'll be the official one in charge of all future projects and operations on board Talos 2, of course we'll also provide the scientific information needed for anything beyond the gate.", Morgan announced, popping up over Simon's shoulder.

"Glad to hear the eggheads are finally being reeled in up there, now that we have authority on board. But enough of that for now, we still have the issue of this gate to discuss. I've already lost a group of scientists and a couple engineers trying to research and secure the damn thing. What I want to know is whether to blow the damn thing up or not.", Stated General Victor.

"That's another reason we're here sir. House sent us as support for future endeavors across the gate, as well as overlooking and sending reports back to House for updates", said Simon.

The General proceeded to tap a few buttons before images and recordings were viewed on display across the holotable, presumably taken by a drone. They revealed an environment filled with vegetation, swamplands that can damper tank treads. The drone's view finally landed on a gate similar to the one in the complex, featuring the same Grecco-Roman aesthetics, it was situated on a wide area of land in the middle of the swamplands. Tribes of barbarians can be seen gathering in force, horses and the reptilian creatures reminiscent of dragons in tow. The video was dated a week back.

"These are the lands on the other side, quite the difference compared to our environment. If we do plan on taking control of the other side, I suggest setting base around their side of the gate and expanding outward. Three walls boxing us in, maybe cut down a portion of the vegetation for more room, and add in a couple of guard towers with automatic turret mounts.", said General Victor, using the holotable to set up a model of the ideal base.

"Of course, I do plan on using those battle walkers for shock and awe tactics for those damn degenerates, we have 12,500 men and women ready to cross. We are the defenders of Halcyon and it's blade, we're ready to raise hell against these bastards for thinking they had an inkling of a chance to fuck with us!" Boomed the general, catching the attention of all staff members.

"Glad to hear that sir! You ready to kick some skulls?", asked Simon, getting his rifle ready.

"You've got that right! Meeting dismissed!"

**Present times…**

Simon and most of his crew were currently riding in a BTR-4 Romanov, one of the APC designs brought from Earth. Lily and ED-E residing outside with the ground troops, content with following on foot or in ED-E's case, hovering. Alongside them were four more of the older AMV-2 Groundhog model APCs, each carrying a compliment of six soldiers. In front of the group, stood a group composed of the two battle walkers and an assortment of tanks following from behind. With a single order given from the General, the complement of troops and vehicles moved forward, marching towards a new world to explore and settle in. Going through the tunnel was like walking into a cavern, surrounded by pitch darkness, with the only light visible on the other side. This is the story of the Halcyon System and their adventures in another world.

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my newly developing story and so far the cross elements include Outer Worlds, Gate JSDF, Prey (2017), Fallout and Battlefield 2142. College is still gonna damper the amount of chapters I pump out though and I tend to revise paragraph structures to clean up a bit (Currently writing a new chapter). Please leave a review, feedback is always appreciated.**

**-Highlord Wolnir**


	2. Chapter 2 All Quiet on the Gate front…

**Highlord Wolnir here, pumped out another chapter for all who's reading. Honestly didn't think I'd get this far in typing, with college classes and hitting the Xbox. But goes to show this might be a worthwhile hobby. All mentioned series belong to their respective owners (please keep in mind, this is an Alternate Universe). Don't forget to drop a review for feedback, now onto the story!**

Chapter 2: All Quiet on the Gate front…

Two weeks. Two weeks is all it took to fortify the other side of what is now dubbed the 'Hades gate', with the help of information gathered from the captured invaders who were so kind in spilling out details (after extensive neuro processing and 'other' means). Such as the name of the land they stood on, Falmart, a landmass inhabited by a number of different factions with the main one being a Roman Empire knockoff, dubbed The Saderan Empire, is the major contender when it comes to power amongst the nations. Mythological creatures exist as well with Elves, Dwarves, Ogres, Dragons, and even pigmen (Simon wondered if they can extract bacon from them?). Specifically in Falmart, the Helios Defence Task Force or HDTK, Were situated in the Tycho Swamplands.

The Tycho being densely dominated by luscious green vegetation and nocturnal species. It also houses underneath summary deposits of methane gas. Methane generators were brought in and tapped right into the source, allowing energy for lights, heaters, holographic screens, many other amenities for the HDTK. Due to the lack of solid land besides the island of hardened stone that the gate is situated on, the HDTK set up multiple platforms similar to Stellar Bay. This allowed the building of barracks for troops and residential areas for scientists or civilians, as well as the creation of military headquarters and landing pads for airborne vehicles.

Walls were situated after the deforestation for construction purposes, reaching ten meters in height and with three encircling with farthest spanning 5 kilometers in radius and the smallest spanning 1.5 kilometers. More platforms were set up as well as the process of removing swamp water to dry up certain areas for farming purposes. Most of this was performed with the help of Morgan's engineer operators (with the occasional crew from Talos 2 or HDTK helping out) and the occasional harvesters gathering materials with their built in recycler tech.

Guard towers were established and automated turrets were set up, reminiscent of the Eradicator turrets found on Talos 1 and 2. Patrols of guards were listed on routine perimeter sweeps around the main wall, checkpoints were set up around the gate entrances that lead through each district.

Overall, operations were running quite smoothly for the men and women from Halcyon. Inside one of the many food establishments set up, Simon and his crew were lounging about and relaxing. The only one missing was Morgan, due to overseeing experiments on board Talos 2.

"I'm telling you, those damn pansies were shitting themselves after we came in with those battle walkers. Fuckers didn't stand a chance against .50 caliber tungsten rounds." Simon said, enjoying a plate of Roasted cyst pig casserole.

"That and possibly due to Lily bisecting a good portion of their soldiers. That Vertibird sword surely doesn't discriminate against armored or non armored troops." Spoke Sam, twirling a spoon in a bowl filled with Sugar bombs.

"Ha yeah, that sure was something. Granny Lily sure puts some terror behind those swings. Doesn't really hold back with those punches either…" Simon recalled, his mind drifting back to the initial offensive.

***Flashback***

Reaching through what seemed to be the end of the never ending void of the tunnel, all personnel arrived through an open clearing of stone and hard rock foundation. APCs organized themselves to release their compliments of troop passengers, the battle walkers taking the front with the pilots scanning for threats, troops taking positions and setting up portable barricades and sandbags. Tiger and Nekomata tanks lined in position, cannons ready to lay down heavy fire.

Soldiers lay prone, eyes scanning the edges of the growing vegetation, scopes and laser sights tracing for any signs of movement. Mechanicals hovering and crawling in formation, awaiting further instructions from their organic masters, plasma modules, ammo belts, and ion batteries primed in their respective weapon systems. Unfortunately, aerial vehicles would have to wait until the all clear sign was given. Simon and companions having regrouped, positioned themselves behind a hastily set up sandbag wall. Simon scanning through the scope of All American, with Nicholas joining in with his own rifle. ED-E was playing old western tunes through his speaker on minimum volume, Sam and Haiden chattering on bets for who will get the most kills. Lily kept Leo in both her hands, gently rubbing a cloth along the blade.

A call was given from a soldier with binoculars, pointing towards the edge of the green, vast blockage, "Movement directly ahead of us, armored hostiles with mounts ahead!"

Surely enough, more of the same warriors approached from the shrubbery and trees, horse mounts along with beasts reminiscent of triceratops. Groups forming shield formations, expecting barrages of arrows to rain down, Spears jutting out of the crevices to maim foe through their defenses. Archers taking position behind the formations or even on some of the lower branches of small trees.

Overall, a bloodbath was about to ensue.

"_**Let's give them a bit of a display of modern weaponry, all tanks! Give them a round of canister shells!"**_ General Victor ordered on his communication piece, keeping his sights on the marching enemy forces.

Within seconds, each tank fired a shot from their barrels. Tungsten balls spread out at a wide spread, causing multiple to miss while others found their mark, tearing through shields and armor. The enemy was left surprised from the sound of the shots going off, along with their men falling over dead or seriously bleeding.

"_**Weapons free troopers! Unleash hell on these bastards!"**_

With that command given, all hell broke loose. Shots rang out, each trooper lining up their sights and giving off a quick burst of 7.62mm with each pull of the trigger. Shell cases littered the ground, shredded body armor and weapons lay wasted by the dead as blood seeped into the swamp leaving a murky brownish tint. The charging opposition yelled out battle cries, ever determined to breach through the wall of guns that stood.

Simon peered through his scope, catching targets by the head and with each pull of a trigger they fell. Nicholas punched through the center of enemy torsos with his sniper, leaving fist sized holes. Sam and the rest stayed back, content with guarding Incase if the enemy did push through, with the exception of Haiden who provided assistance with a portable plasma mortar.

Soon enough the enemy's number lessened leaving only a handful of 53 soldiers. The General relayed an order back to the troops.

"_**All units cease fire, let the melee fanatics have a go at them!"**_

With that command, all troops carrying a blade or blunt weapon climbed over their covers. Lily vaulted over the barriers, bringing up her huge blade, ready to bisect any adversary on the field. The remaining enemy forces, noticing the defenders making their way to them charged. Sentry Sabres and plasma cutters clashed against iron swords, mostly the plasma cutters just cleaned through the metal and allowing the plasma inducted blade to cause cauterizing wounds on individuals. Vortex maces and impact hammers smashing through flimsy armor and cracking bones with an audible crunch. The occasional mechanical guardian picking up one of the savages with a clawed gauntlet and breaking their backs.

One of the warriors tried getting a surprise strike on one of the HDTF soldiers, only scraping against the armor before the warrior was bisected by a swing of Lily's blade. Armor was no use against the might of her blade, only serving to allow kinetic force to kill off the unfortunate most of the time.

Soon the battle ended with the swampy wanted gaining a brownish-crimson tint, predatory or scavenger wildlife offering their primal services in cleaning unwanted remains. The all clear was given as more HDTF soldiers poured out from the gate, construction crews getting started on base fortifications, gun nests set up for further defense.

***Flashback End***

Simon's thought process was cut short as his personal communication device notified him of a message, the message detailed the success of implanting small hidden outpost within certain settlements and locations. Simon and the General discussed the importance of spreading influence and intel gathering through small shops hosted by company brand names, such as Spacer's Choice and Monarch Stellar Industries, both promised a large cut if they support the hosting of small squads of guards consisting of the recently hired Iconoclast mercenaries. The Iconoclast group were initially paid in land ownership a few kilometers away from the base hub, providing them with small shipments of medical, engineering and food supplies. In exchange, the environmentally toughened people provided a number of 50 elite troops valued for their use of guerilla warfare and traps, along with their custom scavenged mining armor.

The recent outposts consist inside of the red light district/slums of Sadera, the capital of the Saderan Empire, And finally Italica, a small trading town that served as a line of marketing and suppliers towards the Saderan soldiers making their way to Arnus Hill. The location is considered holy to the people, with there being another gate on top of the hill. With how the barbarians came through, it wasn't hard to guess that the Roman wannabes were trying the same avenue of conquest. The outposts were ordered to keep watch on any further actions of the Saderan army.

Putting away his device, Simon stood up and made his way out of the establishment, "I'll see you guys later! Gonna go request some goodies from the quartermaster" Simon briefly said.

"Try not to get chewed up by him if you make a ridiculous request order" Haiden replied, sampling another bite of raptidon stir fry.

"Heh, no promises!" Simon chuckled out, exiting the establishment and walking to the armory. '_Wonder if my order from Sanjar came in yet, those stealth modules would be pretty cool to have on missions'_, Simon strode down the refurbished street. Taking a wide intake of the scenery, with fabricated buildings and tents dominated the quickly built base. Patrol squads making daily walks around the base with an assistant mechanical sentry as backup, drones and operators hovered off to specified areas for task assignments.

After what seemed like a long time of walking, Simon spotted the armory. Walking through it's reinforced doors, he was greeted with the sight of weapons benches and the smell of oil and machinery. Boxes of scrap and electronics lay on each bench, messily taking up room. In the far back was a concession stand with a somewhat old man repairing a Dead-Eye Assault/Marksman rifle, tinkering with its scope and oiling pieces with a graceful hand.

The quartermaster, noticing the presence of someone, carefully set down his project and took notice of the current individual. "Simon, I see you are expecting that MSI shipment? Don't worry I have it here in the booth, just need your signature". He pulled out a metal cargo box with the MSI logo gleaming in the light, an electronic signature board near it.

"Very nice! Glad to see Sanjar still delivers on time. Though that's not all I'm here for." Replied Simon, signing the board before pulling out All-American. "I need an upgrade for my rifle, wondering if you can give it a railgun module?"

Handing the rifle to the quartermaster, the old man inspected the frame of the rifle. Carefully inspecting each piece and the layout on where things fit. After a couple of minutes, he laid the gun on the table, "yup, I can make do with this. Though you'll have a meaner bite with each shot, it'll have a slower rate of fire" The quartermaster said.

"Yeah that's fine, when can you get it finished?" Simon Replied.

"I can get it done in ten minutes, just sit down somewhere and I'll have it done in no problem." And with that, the quartermaster went to work with his new project. Simon taking the opportunity to rest his feet and take the time to reflect on his next mission.

…

With his newly calibrated railgun rifle and shipment, Simon made it to the designated crew quarters for his crew. Setting down the shipment, he received a message on his device.

_**Playing Message: "Hey kid, thought you would want some action outside the base. Got intel that the Saderan Empire we've been keeping tabs on, has accessed the other "gate" and had their asses kicked hard. Our boys at the Italica outpost raided a returning convoy from across the other side of the 2nd gate. Turned out to be a slave pen with the occasional stolen items, but the real kicker is who these slaves were. Japanese citizens, honest to god Japanese from Earth, but with the help from one of the mercs who is half Japanese. We learned it's an alternative Earth where the Great War didn't happen. I'm allowing you to have the chance to recon this situation, you'll be limited to three vehicles from the military auto shop. A squad of enforcers will join you, General Victor out"**_

And with that, Simon instantly pulled out two of his companion's contacts and messaged them to meet him at the auto shop. With this out of the way, Simon hauled ass with a grin on his face, three stealth modules and customized rifle in tow.

**Well folks that concludes this chapter, will start after chapter 3 of Horde Effect. Thank you for your patience and feedback. This is HighLord Wolnir signing off.**


End file.
